Of Chains and Dungeons
by Fullmetal Vampire Lover
Summary: Before Erwin shows up to talk to Eren after he released his Titan form, Eren suddenly wakes up to see Levi standing on the other side of the jail door, playing with the key that Eren's father had given to him. He wants his key back, but Levi is going to make him earn it.


Eren stared down at the chains tightly clamped around his hands, the scene from earlier playing through his head over and over again.

"Looks like you are awake." A cold voice states above him and Eren snaps up his somewhat fogged eyes to see Corporal Levi standing there, fully clothed in military uniform.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" Eren demands as he pulls at the chains in agitation. Levi stands in front of him and stares with sharp and calculating blue-gray eyes.

"You are here because of what you are. For the next two hours, you are under my watch until Erwin comes." He purrs delectably while twirling Eren's necklace between his slender fingers.

"Hey! Give that back to me! That's mine!" Eren snaps loudly with dangerous eyes, only to receive an amused glance back.

"Oh? Do you want this back boy?" Levi taunts as he struts over to the iron bars of the enclosed jail. Eren glares at the dangerous man, but he is unable to do anything more. Levi snorts at the silent glare and pushes open the jail.

Eren watches with confusion as Levi walks towards him, the key left hanging on a hook back on the outside of the cell. Levi presses his hand on the edge of the hard mattress, not even surprised when it feels like a hard rock beneath his hand.

"This bed must be uncomfortable for you Jaeger. And it is also unbearingly hot in here… How could you possibly comfortable with all those clothes on?"

Eren's face turns a bright shade of red as the man, who he now perceives to be sexy, starts to crawl towards him slowly, a predatory look on his unsmiling face.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Eren tries to snap, but it comes more out as a raspy and desperate whisper.

"Why, I'm helping you out. I only want you to be comfortable." Levi lets loose one of his rare smirks that sends heat blasting through Eren's body. Eren tries to open his mouth to say something, but his entire throat constricts when Levi pulls out one of the blades placed firmly at his side.

"What the hell-" Is all Eren manages to gasp out loud when Levi suddenly slices the blade across the clothes covering a firm and ripped chest.

"I might of found the treasure. Oh wait, what I want is a little more south." Levi looks down slightly as he pushes his blades back into place.

"What?! Stay away from there! Somebody help me!" Eren yells desperately, only for his mouth to be completely smothered by Levi's surprisingly warm lips. Eren tries to push his head to the side, but Levi catches his chin between his smooth fingers.

Something brushes across Eren's bottom lip that sends tight coils of lightening down his body, straight to his groin. Levi tightens his fingers around Eren's cheek, forcing his mouth open so that Levi may slip his tongue inside of the hot cavern.

Eren quickly recoils his tongue, but Levi wasn't one to give into anything or anybody. Levi pushes his tongue farther down into Eren's mouth. Eren squeezes his eyes shut, too embarrassed to look at the man molesting him.

Levi slyly slides his hand down the toned chest of Eren, this going completely unnoticed by Eren who is slowly caving into his teenage hormones. Levi pulls back slightly, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths desperately. He takes this moment to take in the image of the already flustered and red in the face teenage treasure beneath him.

"Hm? Didn't take you long to give in." Levi teases quietly as Eren suddenly remembers what position he is in. Eren quickly brings up his chained hands to fight off the man straddling him, but Levi easily catches the chain. "This is going to be a problem, isn't it? Here, let's get these out of the way."

Eren watches with horror as Levi pulls out one sword and uses it to pin the chains above Eren's head, making the young boy feel even more exposed then before.

"Now, unless you want me to use this other blade, I suggest you take out that fiery attitude and go back to the flustered and writhing teenager from before." Levi threatens darkly, his face centimeter's from the boy. But Eren Jeager is not the type to give in as easily as Levi expected.

Lucky for Levi, it took one firm grip to Eren's groin to instantly freeze the boy in his place. Eren's eyes widen beyond belief as his mouth drops straight down in a silent gasp.

"Hm… What an interesting face…" Levi mumbles as he slowly starts to massage Eren's member through the fabric. Eren's top half jerks upwards and he buries his face into Levi's shoulder, not at all ashamed of the gasps and moans of pleasure that he was now releasing. Levi looks down at the clump of brown hair surprised.

"Ah… Ah- C-Corporal…" Eren gasps, fighting at the chains around his wrist. Without a second thought, Levi reaches upwards and yanks the sword out of the bed. _I already won. _Levi thinks as Eren jerks his hands upward to clutch the front of Levi's shirt.

Instead of making a smart ass response like Levi would like to, he decides to push Eren down onto the bed to see the sexiest face he had ever seen.

His gorgeous eyes were clouded and lidded, his mouth was hanging open slightly with a slight line of drool hanging down the side of his cheek, and to top it off, his face was bright red.

"Please… I can't take it anymore…" Eren whispers while diverting his eyes to the side. Levi actually scoffs out loud, completely predicting the quick jump from the amateur.

"Well then, we can skip to the good part." Levi sighs while grabbing the side of Eren's pants and yanking downwards to reveal white boxers. Levi doesn't even take in the wet part of Eren's underwear. He was too busy trying to get to the part he wanted.

Eren gasps when Levi suddenly pulls down his underwear, exposing his rock hard member to the cold air of the underground cell.

"Ah… It's cold…" Eren chokes out, not even bothering to look at Levi. The ceiling seemed much more interesting at the moment.

"It'll be warm in a minute." Levi assures him as he zips down the tan, skin tight jeans. Levi reaches underneath and pulls out his own hard and aching member. _His height does not affect that area at all. _Eren suddenly thinks and then gasps out loud when Levi actually smirks at him. "Enjoying the view?"

"Shut up!" Eren snaps back and throws his head to the side to glare at the wall. He almost jumps out of his skin when Levi grabs Eren's leg and wraps it around his neck.

"Relax." Levi orders as Eren turns a dark shade of red and tenses up. Levi sucks on his own fingers and Eren can feel himself growing even harder if it was possible. Levi raises an eyebrow at the boy who was staring at him with such a lust filled expression.

Levi brings his fingers down Eren's thigh causing him to shiver, and then finally reaches his destination. Eren leans upwards slightly to see what was happening, but eventually gives up and falls back. Though he doesn't stay like that long when Levi suddenly inserts one finger into the small hole.

"Fuck!"Eren gasps, completely shocked at the feeling. Levi quickly presses his hand against Eren's shoulder to keep him down and pressed against the bed. Levi, without saying a thing, forces in another finger while watching Eren's face carefully.

Eren's eyes squeeze shut while he desperately clutches his shirt, unable to separate his hands to clutch the bed sheets.

"It… Hurts…" Eren growls, not daring to open an eye to see the satisfied expression on Levi's face. _He had to be a sadist. _

"I never said it will feel good at first." Levi tells him while slowly scissoring his fingers. Eren suddenly lets out a sharp gasp when a bright flash of light dances behind his vision and pleasure shoots through his body.

"Th-There! Do that again." Eren demands with a glare, which actually causes Levi to completely pull out his fingers.

"I will do what I want to." Levi states while lifting Eren's other leg over his shoulder. Eren snaps his head upwards, just as Levi completely thrust in, right to the hilt. Eren opens his mouth to scream, but Levi presses his hand over Eren's mouth. Unwilling tears stream out of Eren's eyes as he feels his body tear, something that he was not expecting.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard!" Eren shrieks through Levi's hand as Levi attempts to control his body into not thrusting. For one, he was getting annoyed with Eren's pointless yelling. Secondly, he just wanted to fuck this body until the titans took over the entire world.

After Levi finally notices that Eren had stopped screaming, he pulls out slightly and thrust back in, causing Eren to let out a gasp.

_It hurts… But it actually feels good too… _Eren thinks and Levi smirks when it turns out that Eren had actually said that out loud.

"I'll make it feel even better." Eren gives him a confused look but only cries out when his shaft is grabbed by Levi's warm hand.

"No! Not there… I can't take it!" Eren moans as Levi starts to thrust at a steady pace, making sure to pump his hand at the same rhythm. A particularly hard thrust has Eren jerking up and clutching at Levi desperately.

Levi actually lets out a small moan when Eren starts sucking onto Levi's neck, making sure that he knows that Levi is doing a good job.

"H-Harder… Do it harder…" Eren begs as his body convulses underneath the intense pleasure blooming throughout his body. Levi obliges by bringing out his dick and shoving it as hard as he could into Eren, hitting his prostate dead on.

Eren cries out and falls back against the bed, his back arched and his hands above his head clutching the metal bars behind him.

A warm feeling starts to coil deep within Levi and he starts pumping Eren harder, making sure that Eren comes before he did.

Eren finally lets out a loud gasp as all of the pleasure from Levi fucking him ruthlessly and the quick and hard behavior with his dick finally gets to him.

"I'm… I'm done for!" Eren wheezes as the pressure in his stomach becomes too much for him to handle. Levi, trying not to chuckle at the statement Eren said, thrusts harshly a few more times with all of his power until Eren finally spills his seed all over Levi and himself.

Eren falls back against the bed in orgasmic spasms as Levi pushes one more time into the tight body and releases his own seeds.

Once he is completely spent, he pulls out of Eren and zips up his pants. Levi stands up and hands the panting boy a rag.

"Clean yourself up. Erwin should be here any minute now."

This is dedicated to the group Otaku Girls Only on Facebook! Go there if you want to file a request with me~ (Kyra Dawn Hailey) groups/otakugirlonly/1470584373185531


End file.
